My Group of Songfics
by NamelessMoonshine
Summary: Chap 9 finally up; might be last chapter: Inu-Yasha regrets a decision, and thinks about the What Ifs (Pun intended) S/M I/K
1. Friends Forever

Disclaimer: *sitting in a police HQ questioning room* I am  
NamelessMoonshine and I don't own Inu-Yasha... *huggles Inu plushie, which  
is incredibly life-like* But I have no idea WHERE he could've gone... *evil  
grin*  
  
Plushie: T.T HELP!!!!  
  
*waves at minna-sans* I redid all my songfics, editing, and just putting  
them in this format. I like it better. ^^ This was my VERY VERY first  
posted songfic EVER. Be gentle, it's not gonna win any awards.  
  
(I also don't own the song 'Friends Forever' by Vitamin C, but I did mess  
with the verses so it would fit the story, ^^')  
  
This songfic is about what happens after the battle with Naraku, and the  
cast of Inu-Yasha goes their separate ways. It's kinda sad, but I think I  
did an okay job! Let me know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku was dead and Kagome was going home. She looked back at her friends,  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kouga, Myoga, but most of all, Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I tell my family. I'll be staying there for a  
little while, okay?" She said, climbing over the edge. The others nodded.  
Kagome couldn't wait to come back.  
  
Kagome watched the Shikon no Tama as it disappeared, as she fell down the  
well. It was gone? She looked up and caught one last glimpse of Inu-Yasha's  
face.  
  
***  
  
So I thought all night  
  
About the rest of my life  
  
Where I'm gonna be  
  
When I turn 25  
  
I kept thinking  
  
Times would never change  
  
Kept on thinking  
  
Things would always be the same  
  
***  
  
Kagome looked at the well in horror. All her tries to go back to the  
Warring States Era were for naught. She couldn't get through.  
  
'Maybe Inu-Yasha still be able to come through...' She thought. 'Maybe,  
he'll know what to do...'  
  
***  
  
But then I left that day  
  
I wouldn't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out  
  
'Cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you had something  
  
That you needed to say  
  
You shoulda said it right then  
  
'Cause we don't have another day  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in the Goshinboku, glaring at the well, the dried well that  
had caused all his problems. The well that had brought Kagome, then  
separated him from her. He was sitting here everyday now. Sango and Miroku  
had long since married, and left the village, Shippo was grown, and Kaede  
and Myoga were gone; the miko buried, and the flea...well, he'd disappeared  
long ago...  
  
***  
  
'Cause we're moving on  
  
And we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing  
  
Like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking  
  
Of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon  
  
***  
  
Miroku looked up the road as the memories came back. He smiled at Sango and  
they began the long hike down towards the village, their two sons running  
out in front.  
  
***  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And when we got real blue  
  
We'd stay at home  
  
Thinking about being alone  
  
We'd get so excited  
  
And we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at ourselves  
  
Thinking fate's not fair  
  
***  
  
Shippo looked up as the houshi and taiji ya's familiar scents. He leapt to  
his feet and rushed to the edge the village, laughing happily when they  
came into view, with two other mortals.  
  
'Funny, those kids kinda look like Miroku...' He stopped in his tracks.  
"Whoa..."  
  
***  
  
And this is how it feels...  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends forever  
  
***  
  
Kagome stared at the well. She was almost out of school, and everyday she  
looked she looked more and more like the priestess Inu-Yasha and she had  
laid to rest at the end of the jewel. She almost sobbed at the thought of  
the hanyou. How she going to get through life without him, with her heart  
aching every moment for him?  
  
She'd only lived this long because of that single hope that his would pop  
out of the well, his ears twitch...any moment, she'd be back in his  
arms...any moment...  
  
....but her desperate hope was slowly dimming...  
  
***  
  
So if I get the big job  
  
And I make the big money  
  
When I look back now  
  
Will our journey still be funny?  
  
Will you still remember everything  
  
You learned from me  
  
Still be trying to figure out  
  
What X could be?  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha leapt down when he thought he smelled the others, all except  
Kagome, that is. Most likely they would come to look at the well. He began  
to follow their scents.  
  
***  
  
Will little, sweet Shippo  
  
Be a family man?  
  
Can Miroku live a life  
  
Without a wandering hand?  
  
I keep -keep thinking that  
  
It's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking that it's  
  
The time to fly  
  
***  
  
Kagome secured the rope and looked down at the well. Slipping it over her  
head, she sighed. Here was one way to do it...  
  
***  
  
And this is how it feels...  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
From whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends forever  
  
La lah la lah la lah lah la,  
  
La lah lah la lah la lah  
  
La lah la lah la lah lah la  
  
Yah, yah  
  
La lah la lah la lah lah la,  
  
La lah lah la lah la lah  
  
La lah la lah la lah lah la  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends forever  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha dropped down next the group of newly reunited friends. It took  
them all a minute to notice him, but when they did, Miroku's sons  
automatically attacked his ears, yanking them like crazy...  
  
"Are they real?!"  
  
***  
Will I think about tomorrow  
  
Like I thought about then?  
  
Did you survive it out there  
  
Did you make it again?  
  
I guess I thought that this  
  
Would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like  
  
We're women and men  
  
***  
  
Kagome leapt from the side of the well, but as her weight pulled the rope,  
the old wooden beam broke and she toppled into the well, hitting her head  
on the side, so she didn't see the stars.  
  
***  
  
Will the past be a shadow that  
  
Will follow me around  
  
Will these memories fade  
  
As I leave you now?  
  
I keep - keep thinking that  
  
It's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's  
  
The time to fly  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha whirled around when Kagome's scent appeared from nowhere. Shippo  
was looking in the same direction, as was Kirara.  
  
Shippo was dumbfounded. "Is...is that....?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was gone already.  
  
***  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends forever  
  
***  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and shoved the rope off from around her neck.  
"Stupid beam..." She stopped when she saw the ivy, and the sunlight. Did  
she...was she...how....?  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She looked up into the golden eyes of the hanyou standing over her.  
  
"Inu-" She was cut off when he gathered in his arms and kissed her.  
  
***  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember  
  
All the time we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends forever  
  
La lah la lah la lah lah la,  
  
La lah lah la lah la lah  
  
La lah la lah la lah lah la  
  
Yah, yah  
  
As we go on,  
  
We remember  
  
All the time we  
  
(La lah la lah la lah lah la,)  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
(La lah lah la lah la lah)  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends forever  
  
(La lah la lah la lah lah la)  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends forever  
  
***  
  
Shippo looked down at the couple in the well and a smirk appeared on his  
face. Miroku and Sango looked in and saw it too, as did their two sons.  
"What are they doing?" One asked Shippo. The kitsune smiled.  
  
"You're too young to understand." He whispered back. It felt good to say  
that.  
  
***  
  
We will still be..........  
  
Friends forever.........  
  
***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what'd you think? I hope it was good! ^o^ Oh well, I might do a second  
one. ^-^  
  
Ja ne! ^.^ 


	2. Eternity

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is Rumiko Takahashi's and this song belongs to Dreams Come True, BUT THE FIC IS ALL MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hi! I think I did pretty well on Friends Forever, so I'm gonna be going pretty songfic crazy for a while, as I work on the 5th chapter of 'This is Why' and sort out all my ideas. I warn you though, there's gonna be a lot a Waff and Fluff and Cuteness in this collection of songfics. So please prepare to be traumitized FOREVER!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eternity by Dreams Come True  
  
Kagome sits at her desk writing down in her journal. Her door opens and Ms. Higurashi steps inside.  
  
"Kagome, it's twelve o'clock. If you don't get into bed soon you won't be able to get up in the morning for school ...unless you're going back through the well?"  
  
"Yeah...um, I'll get into bed. Good night mom..."  
  
***  
  
Oooooo  
  
***  
  
Kagome lays in her bed, fast asleep, unaware that her journal's pages have flipped to her first entry in the wind coming through the open window. She rolls over in her sleep so she's looking away from the desk, never noticing the brilliant gold sparks that travel up from the pages.  
  
The gold swirls and slowly forms a storm of dust that whirls around the room in bright flashes of color.  
  
***  
  
I knew that we belonged together  
  
Long before I knew your name  
  
And the only thing I longed for  
  
Was a sign to prove you felt the same  
  
***  
  
The lights finally rest on Kagome 's journal. Kagome shifts in her sleep and opens her eyes to see nothing, before closing them again.  
  
***  
  
Somehow I knew your every secret  
  
Just by looking in your eyes  
  
From the very moment I met you  
  
I was thinking of the rest of our lives  
  
***  
  
Out of the book, the dust jumps into the air a second time, now forming a golden mimic of Inu-Yasha.  
  
***  
  
Just say to me  
  
***  
  
The golden Inu-Yasha steps down from the desk and crosses the floor to Kagome's bedside, his footfalls never making a sound against the floor.  
  
***  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, eternity is on our side  
  
***  
  
He gently reached down and takes Kagome face in one hand as her eyes slowly open...  
  
***  
  
I'm not afraid to say forever  
  
You have made me feel so sure  
  
'Cause I know it's everlasting  
  
And I've never had this feeling before  
  
***  
  
He starts to kiss her, but her eyes open all the way and he disappears into a thousand bits of shining dust.  
  
***  
  
Keep telling me  
  
***  
  
Kagome sits up all the way and looks around for the person who was just there.  
  
***  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity  
  
***  
  
She slips out of bed and looks out the window in time to see Inu-Yasha (the real one) coming out of the well house, his face looking so focused on something that he doesn't seem to notice she's awake.  
  
***  
  
Caught in the tide  
  
And it brought me to you  
  
Under a spell  
  
And now I know that dreams come true  
  
***  
  
Kagome backs from the window and gets under her blankets, pretending to be alseep. Just as she closes her eyes, she hears Inu-Yasha land softly on the sill and drop to the floor.  
  
***  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha gently cups her cheek in his hand and smiles at her, examining her in her sleep.  
  
"Oh, Kagome," he sighs, tracing her lips with his thumb.  
  
***  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side)  
  
***  
  
Kagome opens her eyes in surprise to look at him. Startled, Inu-Yasha falls of the edge of the bed where he'd been perched, his eyes close, his ears flatten against his head making him look like a scolded puppy, as he waits for the dreaded word to pass her lips.  
  
***  
  
I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes fly open as Kagome comes down from the bed, wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him deeply. Slowly, his tension ebbs away and he begins to kiss back.  
  
***  
  
I'll love you for....  
  
Eternity.......  
  
***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that made no real sense, but WHO CARES!!!! ^-^ Review, I beg of you!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. One Week

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I'm just another fangirl....meaning none of this is mine...*sigh*  
  
Yes! I'm BACK! My dad grounded me off the Internet for a while but now...FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! (Man, I love that movie...)  
  
Ok, I DARE you to tell me this isn't almost EXACTLY like IY/Kag's relationship!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Week  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
  
Cocked your head to one side  
  
and said "I'm angry"  
  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
  
"Get that together, come back and see me"  
  
Three days since the living room  
  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
  
As I make you stop, think  
  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
  
I summon fish to the dish  
  
although I like Chalet Swiss  
  
And I like the sushi  
  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
  
Big like LeAnn Rimes Because I'm all about value  
  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me  
  
but I bust through  
  
Gonna make a break and take a take  
  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know  
  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
  
'Cause it's so dangerous  
  
you'll have to sign a waiver  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny  
  
when you're mad  
  
Tryin' hard not to smile, though I feel bad  
  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
  
Can't understand what I mean?  
  
Well, you soon will  
  
I have a tendency to wear my mind  
  
on my sleeve  
  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
  
Threw your arms up in the air  
  
and said "You're crazy"  
  
Five days since you tackled me  
  
I still got the rug burns on both my knees  
  
It's been three days since the afternoon You realized it's not my fault  
  
not a moment too soon  
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
  
And now I'll sit back and wait  
  
till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
  
Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
  
We're dans la maison  
  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
  
Like Harrison Ford, I getting frantic  
  
Like Sting, I'm tantric  
  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
  
Like Kurasawa, I make mad films  
  
'Kay, I don't make films  
  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
  
Gonna get a' better set clubs  
  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
  
Just so my irons aren't always flying  
  
off the back swing  
  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon 'Cause the cartoon has got  
  
the boom anime babes That kinda makes me think the wrong thing  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny  
  
when you're mad  
  
Tryin' hard not to smile, though I feel bad  
  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
  
Can't understand what I mean?  
  
Well, you soon will  
  
I have a tendency to wear my mind  
  
on my sleeve  
  
I have a history of losing my shirt  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
  
Dropped your gaze to the side  
  
and said "I'm sorry"  
  
Five days since I laughed at you said  
  
"You just did just what I thought  
  
you were gonna do"  
  
Three days since the living room  
  
WE realized it's all my fault,  
  
but what could we do?  
  
Yesterday you just smile at me  
  
'Cause it'll still be two days  
  
till we say we're sorry.... still be two days till we say we're sorry....  
  
still be two days  
  
till we say we're sorry.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yep...I'm still as weird as ever...yep... 


	4. You Don't Love Me Anymore

Disclaimer: Nope, Inu-Yasha's not mine so you would get much if you sue me...  
  
I was listening to Weird Al one day when I came across this song. I messed with it a little and found it perfect for a Kikyo/Inu-Yasha relationship songfic! Or at least what I think is happening here. Major dissing, just so you know. Kikyo lovers, go somewhere else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You don't Love Me Anymore  
  
We've been together for so very long  
  
But now things are changing,  
  
Oh I wonder what's wrong?  
  
Seems you don't want me around  
  
The passion is gone and the flame's died down  
  
I guess I lost a little bit of self-esteem  
  
That time that you nailed me to a tree in my dream  
  
You used to think I was nice  
  
Now you've decided I'm a parasite  
  
Oh, why did you try to drag me to Hell  
  
That kind of thing is hard to ignore  
  
Got a funny feeling you don't love me anymore  
  
I knew that we were having problems when  
  
You nearly pinned me to that once again  
  
You're still the light of my life  
  
Oh darling, I'm begging  
  
Won't you put down that knife?  
  
You know, I even think it's kinda cute the way  
  
You poison my Ramen just a little each day  
  
I still remember the way that you laughed  
  
When you nearly drowned me in the bath  
  
Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what's this poisonous cobra  
  
Doing on Kag's dining room floor?  
  
Sometimes I get to thinking you don't love me anymore  
  
You slammed my face down on that porcupine's quills  
  
Now my scars are all healing, but my heart never will  
  
You set my hair on fire  
  
You pulled out my chest hairs with an old pair of pliers  
  
Oh, you think I'm ugly and you say I'm cheap  
  
You shaved off my eyebrows while I was asleep  
  
You stabbed a hole in my head  
  
Then you dumped me in a muddy ditch and left me for dead  
  
Oh, you know this really isn't like you at all  
  
You never acted this way before  
  
Honey, something tells me you don't love me anymore  
  
Oh no no  
  
Got a funny feeling you don't love me anymore 


	5. Someone's Waiting For You

Disclaimer: I could cry and wail all I want, but that qwon't make Inu-Yasha mine...but...*sniff sniff* It makes me FEEL better!!!!  
  
I was feeling lonely today, so I decided to make a songfic. Inu's mommy singing (from her point of view, then to Inu's); it's the song from 'The Rescuers' movie: I love dis song!! ^-^ Go Chibi Inu!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone's Waiting for You  
  
I'm watching you today. Watching as the other children reject you, call you names. I fell your sadness. My poor little son. Your ears are flat against your head as you turn away sadness, do you do this everday? Do you cry and pretend to be fine, yet, never tell me?  
  
*** Be brave little one Make a wish for each sad little tear ***  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
You freeze, the look on your face making it clear that you think I'm angry, that you are in trouble. In truth, I think I used that quiet little voice I use when I'm angry. It was your father who used to lok at me like you are know, that pleading little face that tries to talk without words and apologize for any unknown crimes that had been committed.  
  
*** Hold your head up though no one is near Someone's waiting for you ***  
  
You trot over to me, ears now completely buried in your thick mane of white hair, your expression as though you are marching in a funeral procession. At times like this, you almost look human.  
  
*** Don't cry little one There'll be a smile where a frown use to be ***  
  
"Yes?"  
  
You're acting as though you think I'm going to jump up and hit you over the head. I smile gently and hold out my arms to you, and you walk cautiously into the embrace, hardly daring to believe I only called you over for a hug.  
  
*** You'll be part of the love that you see Someone's waiting for you ***  
  
I can feel you bury your face into my shoulder. I hug you tightly and kiss your forehead, a gesture reserved for bedtime and the night of the new moon, when your power as a hanyou fades away.  
  
*** Always keep a little prayer in your pocket And you're sure to see the light ***  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why are you shaking?"  
  
You hug me tighter, trembling. "You're not leaving, right?"  
  
"Why would I leave?"  
  
"Because Dad did..."  
  
*** Soon there'll be joy and happiness And your little world will be bright ***  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Wake up!"  
  
I'm awake...and whose arms are around me? I look up...Kagome?  
  
*** Have faith little one 'Til your hopes and your wishes come true ***  
  
"I think you were having a nightmare Inu-Yasha..."  
  
"Feh! Demons don't have nightmares!"  
  
"Then why were you hugging me?  
  
"..."  
  
*** You must try to be brave little one Someone's waiting to love you ***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't get it either; it just popped in there and I typed. ^^' Man, I'm weird... 


	6. The Night Inu Went Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, although this parody to "The Night Santa Went Crazy" by Weird Al is mine! ^0^  
  
I was going crazy over Weird Al the other day, so I wrote this in a fit of insanity. Read, and prepare to flame me greatly...or laugh real hard...which ever one you pick...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down in the village all the peeps were workin' hard  
Plowing the tough ground, yard by dry yard  
When the hanyou leapt over, nearly scared 'em half to death  
Had a Tetsusaiga in his hands and cheap sake on his breath  
From his ears to his feet, he was covered with ramble  
Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Senkudo Rambo  
And he smiled as he said, with a twinkle in his eye,  
"A good Feh to all... now you're all gonna die!"  
  
THE NIGHT INU WENT CRAZY  
The night Dog-Boy went insane  
Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain  
  
Well, the village is gone now, he decided to trash it  
And we're looking at the ruins, thinking 'bout how he smashed it  
And he tied up the villagers and he held them all hostage  
And he ground up poor Kikyo into priestess sausage  
He got Sango and Miroku, so much for good-doer  
And he slashed up Kaede just like Freddie Krueger  
Threw the minions in the fire and he barbequed Jaken  
And he took a big bite and said, "It tastes just like chicken!"  
  
THE NIGHT INU WENT CRAZY  
The night our hero went nuts  
Now you can hardly walk around the whole place  
Without steppin' in the victims' guts  
  
There's the Ol' Toutousai and the Samur-AI  
There's goes half of Sesshomaru  
And Saimyo-Sho circlin' 'round in the sky  
And the attacks are flashin', the body count's risin'  
And everyone's dyin' to know, oh Inu, why?  
My my my my my my  
You used to be such a doggy guy  
  
Yes, Minna-sama, now Inu's doing time  
In a modern prison for his infamous crime  
Hey, reviewers, now don't you cry no more tears  
He'll be out with good behavior in 700 more years  
But now Kagome's in therapy, and Shippo's still nervous  
And the survivors all got jobs working for the postal service  
Then they that say Souta, he's on the phone every night  
With his mom's lawyer negotiating the movie rights  
They're talkin' 'bout  
  
THE NIGHT INU WENT CRAZY  
The night the half-breed flipped  
Broke his back for some stupid ol' jewel  
Sounds to me like he was tired of gettin' gypped  
  
Wooo, THE NIGHT INU WENT CRAZY  
The night Dog-Boy went insane  
Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Wooo, something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Tell ya, something finally must have snapped...in his brain  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NM: *dressed up in a Grim Reaper costume; looks at Inu-Yasha male characters smoking cigarettes* Heh...  
  
Miroku: *sees NM* OO' *taps on Sesshomaru's shoulder*  
  
Sesshomaru: Hmm?  
  
Miroku: *points at NM*  
  
NM: *looks down at watch; looks back up at guys* Any minute now....  
  
Sesshomaru: OO' *taps on Kouga's shoulder*  
  
Kouga: Hmm?  
  
Sesshomaru: *points at NM*  
  
NM: *looks back down at watch; starts tapping foot* Come on...  
  
Kouga: OO' *taps on Naraku's shoulder*  
  
Naraku: Hmm?  
  
Kouga: *points at NM*  
  
NM: *starts messing with her watch* I'll bet this thing's on eastern time... Naraku: OOæ *taps on Inu-YashaÆs shoulder*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hmm?  
  
Naraku: *points at NM*  
  
NM: *takes watch off and holds it up to the light* They shouldÆve been pushing up daisies five minutes ago...  
  
Inu-Yasha: OOæ  
  
NM: *throws watch away; gets out an almost microscopic hourglass* La de da...  
  
All the male characters: *put out their cigarette simultaneously; run away*  
  
NM: *smiles when hourglass runs out* Oh daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings.... *picks up scythe and walks after the guys* 


	7. WellIt WAS Misty's Song

Disclaimer: I can't say Inu-Yasha's mine...but I CAN say that he's been unplushified cause now I'm kinda chasing after Kurt of the X-Men Evolution... BLUE-BOY!! w00t!! Oo Oh great, now I sound like Abby... -.-  
  
Here's the fic, anyhoo...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good night Shippo, good night Sango, Night Miroku, Kirara."  
  
The other chorused their response  
  
"Good night, Inu-Yasha"  
  
Nothing but a low grunt came from the trees above.  
  
"...Sweet dreams..."  
  
***  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night.  
  
Beneath the stars...and the moon.  
  
We both know  
  
We've got something on our minds.  
  
We won't admit it,  
  
But it's true.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sighed as she snuggled into her sleeping bag. She wished Inu-Yasha would warm up to her a little at least. She always felt so hollow when he talked to her, and he always peered at her in that weird way, as though, at any moment he expected her to become someone else. 'Duh!' She snapped at herself. 'Of course he wants you to change! You look too much like Kikyo to him! How would you feel if a look-alike of your true love barged in on you?!'  
  
She stilled when she heard a sigh from the tree.  
  
***  
  
You look at me, I look away.  
  
***  
  
She looked up to see Inu-Yasha looking at her and blushed. Quickly she averted her gaze. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She be lost in his golden pools of liquid hot magma for eternity.  
  
It hurt. It hurt so much to lok at him and know he wasn't hers, that he belonged to someone who only looked like her, shared her soul, but in truth, was nothing like her at all. It didn't matter though. She still owned him, and Kagome couldn't do anything about it.  
  
***  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start.  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
  
You might break my heart.  
  
***  
  
She let a strangled sob slip and clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
'Please! Please don't let him have heard me!'  
  
She glanced fearfully at the tree. Inu-Yasha was asleep. A dozen emotions flooded through her, glee, anger, sorrow....  
  
***  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy,  
  
Ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling.  
  
And to say that, I love you.  
  
***  
  
She forced herself to look at the ground. It was too painful to look him in the eyes. Far too painful. She could already feel the tears, threatening to overwhelm her. She wiped them away; she didn't need to cry now. Not now.  
  
***  
  
I practice all the things that I could say,  
  
Line by line, every word.  
  
I tell myself today could be the day.  
  
But every time I lose my nerve.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome after she wished him 'sweet dreams.' Why was it that everytime he was mean to her that she just smiled and all that happy junk? It irked him sometimes. But others....  
  
He shook his head to clear it. He didn't need to be thinking about KAGOME like that....he loved Kikyo....didn't he?  
  
Well, in a way, she WAS Kikyo....kinda....but she'd never accept him. He sighed  
  
***  
  
I look at you, you look away.  
  
***  
  
He saw her look at him and stopped as they made eyes contact. He couldn't tell why, but everytime he looked her in the eye, something went tingling down his spine. He loved her eyes, so beautiful...he was tempted to leap down right this minute and kiss her till neither of them could breathe.  
  
Then she looked away....  
  
***  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start.  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
  
You might break my heart.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha felt crushed by the loss of eye contact. She had looked away. It was saddening, that she didn't look him in the eyes. Was it for the same reason the he sometimes couldn't? No, unlike him, she didn't have demon instincts. She didn't have the horrible, nagging urge to take a mate, to.....he shook his head.  
  
'Don't think like that!' He snarled at himself.  
  
He mustn't think like that around Kagome. He didn't want to force her. He could never....do that....to her. Not to Kagome.  
  
"And besides," He thought. "She'd reject me if I asked..."  
  
***  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy,  
  
Ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling.  
  
And to say that, I love you.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha let the inner battle continue. Why shouldn't he tell her? If she rejected him, he could always just die...and if she accepted him...now THAT was a thought....  
  
He paused at the sob. What was wrong with her now?  
  
***  
  
Why, why do you turn away?  
  
It must be, you're afraid like me.  
  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
  
Don't feel for you the way I do.  
  
Can't you see?  
  
***  
  
He saw her turning around to look at him, eyes frightened. He quickly laid down and shut his own. Her heard her sigh and caught several different scents, saddness, fear, happiness, and other such emotions.  
  
***  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start.  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
  
You might break my heart.  
  
***  
  
He tried to block out her scent by covering his nse, but after a few mere seconds of not smelling her, he almost went insane. His whole being was aching for her now. He wanted to get down from his tree and comfort her, hug her, and eventually, love her...  
  
But all he'd ever been able to do was make her cry...  
  
***  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy,  
  
Ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling.  
  
And to say that...I love you....  
  
***  
  
He inhaled her scent and laid back. It was so calming, knowing that she was there with him. Gods he wanted her....he wanted more than her friendship, her kind love....he wanted everything of her...  
  
***  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start.  
  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
  
You might break my heart.  
  
***  
  
He shook his head, but stopped suddenly. What...had he heard? Kagome....she'd said something? Hadn't she?  
  
***  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy,  
  
Ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling.  
  
And to say that  
  
***  
  
"I love you." Inu-Yasha rolled over and squinted at her through gold eyes. Kagome froze, praying that his doggy ears hadn't picked up those words that had let slip. He rubbed his eyes a few times and his gaze seemed to soften a little. He covered a yawn and looked back at Kagome.  
  
"Did you say something, Kagome?" He mumbled sleepily.  
  
Kagome almost sighed in relief/disappointment. So he hadn't heard? A part of her was overjoyed! She didn't have worry about being rejected if he didn't know. Her other part was sad beyond compare. If he didn't know, she couldn't be accepted.  
  
"Me? No, nothing! I didn't say anything, Inu-Yasha...good night."  
  
Inu-Yasha gave a funny look, as though he'd expected something different as a response. Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag, afraid that if she looked at him, she would weaken and tell him everything: how much she loved him, why she always cried when he was angry, why she loved to ride his back when he ran.....  
  
She heard a soft thud behind her, but forbid herself to look. She knew who it was. She started to sit up, when she felt strong arms encircle her. She stiffened and the arms stilled their progress, but she could already feel the warmth of the chest behind her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha....?"  
  
"Kagome, ashiteru..."  
  
Kagome swivled around to face him. He was looking at her with bright golden eyes, and a small smile was gracing his lips. She sat in his arms, dumbfounded.  
  
"You.....do?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh, INU-YASHA!!"  
  
She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed happily into his shoulder. Inu-Yasha held her close and it was only by doing so that he caught her whisper.  
  
"Ashiteru, Inu-Yasha...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isn't it sooooooooooooooooooo sweet? ^^ The next group of song fics you guys should look out for will be X-Men Evolution, so keep your eyes open; I'll TRY to keep writing SOME Inu-Yasha. I still haven't done a M/S pairing yet, I can't quit now! ^.~ 


	8. Soon You'll Come Home

Disclaimer: Neither the song or characters are mine, so get off my back!   
  
YES! I'M ALIVE! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!! ^o^ MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ^.~ Anyhoo, I heard this song, and it made me think of Shippo, so I wrote this! Kaa! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lana Beeson - Soon You'll Come Home  
  
Shippou woke slowly to find himself face to face with a full moon. Usually, when he saw the moon like tonight, he thought of his family, his dead parents, the twin sisters he'd never told the others about who'd died at birth. To surprise though, instead he found himself thinking of them others, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Myouga; they WERE sort of his family now...he began to wonder...  
  
***  
  
All I have is a picture  
  
In my mind how it would be  
  
If we were together  
  
***  
  
Surely Kagome would be his mom, that was obvious. Sango was nice, but she didn't quite protect him in the motherly fashion Kagome did. And he wasn't sure he could have a demon huntress for a mom. Sango would be more of an aunt.  
  
Miroku could never be his father-figure, that was for sure. He and Kagome didn't make a good match for one, and besides, he'd NEVER get peace and quiet, since Miroku was ALWAYAS groping SOMEONE....Shippou snickered as he remember when Miroku had groped Sesshomaru by accident.  
  
Yeah, Miroku was better paired with Sango. Definite uncle.  
  
Kirara was sort of an older sister, in some ways, but more attached to Sango then Kagome, so she was kind of a close cousin. And Myouga....well, he WOULD refer to Myouga as Grandfather, but you're not supposed to squish your grandfather, are you?  
  
***  
  
Let's pretend that you''re far away  
  
Let's say you write to me  
  
And you promise in your letter  
  
***  
  
That left Inu-Yasha...and the space behind father....well, he COULD go without a father, though Inu-Yasha sure did act like a married couple. Inu- Yasha was a dog hanyou, which went supposed to be hard on their pups, but very protective....and he was nice sometimes. Like that time he let Shippo have all the food out of Kagome's bag, inculding the Ramen, since the pup had been working hard all day to look after Kagome that time she got sick.  
  
Inu-Yasha was kind of a father...in a I'm-about-to-rip-your-throat-out-you- little-runt sort of way....  
  
***  
  
That you''ll come home  
  
Come home to my heart  
  
***  
  
The kit sat up and scurried over to Kagome's pack, pulling out a sheet of paper. He'd better write it down before he forgot; he kind of liked this idea. Quickly he scrawled down the names and family members to match. He then folded the paper and tuck it in his shirt, right over his heart. Then he scurried back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
When you come home  
  
We''ll never be apart  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha waited until he was sure the kit had fallen asleep before hopping down beside him. His curiosity was getting the better of him, but as Kagome said 'Curiosity killed the cat' so he figured Kirara and Buyo were the only ones who really had to worry. Unless of course, if one of the other woke up as suddenly as the kit had before, there wasn't a good chance he'd get out of the mess without a few good thumps over the head, not to mention 'sits' if it was Kagome.  
  
***  
  
If I keep dreaming of you  
  
Start believing it''s true  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha hurriedly snatched the paper from Shippo's shirt and unfolded it, wanting to see what the kit had been up to. It took a while to decipher Shippo's scrawl, but in the end, he had a pretty good idea what the paper said...it just took a moment to really sink in.  
  
***  
  
Soon you''ll come home  
  
Soon you''ll come home  
  
Soon you''ll come home to my heart  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha dropped the paper, eyes wide. Sure he could understand Kagome in the mother category, and Miroku, Sango, yeah he could comprehend all the pairings, except one...  
  
"He thinks of me as a father?!" He said under his breath, hardly daring to believe the pairing. If he was 'Father' and Kagome was 'Mother' then that meant the kit thought they were a....he saw them as a....the kitsune believed they were a...dare he say it...couple?!  
  
He looked at the sleeping kit, whom was seaching for the paper with a sleeping hand. Inu-Yasha pushed the composition into the sleeping child hand, which tightened around it, the way he'd seen Kagome hold a 'teddy bear.'  
  
***  
  
Soon you''ll come home  
  
Home to my heart  
  
***  
  
Now that he thought about it, he did sort of look at Shippo as a son; and Kagome as a mate...He tucked the blanket the kit and snorted to himself.  
  
"You've got some serious issues, pup...." Before he jumped into his tree again.  
  
***  
  
Soon you''ll come home  
  
Home to my heart  
  
***  
  
Kagome opened her all the way and smiling. She knew what was on the paper, having watched Shippo write it. It was almost too funny the way Inu-Yasha had reacted to it, though he hadn't hit the kit, which in his own way, meant he agreed. She rolled ocer and cuddled the kit closer. Though he had no idea, Shippo had brought Kagome and Inu-Yasha a little closer together that night.  
  
***  
  
If I believe  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know the story doesn't really match the song, but I think I did an ok job, so it's cool. I just went along to the music and made a story, but isn't that what you're supposed to do? ^^ R/R!! 


	9. What If

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, Dog Boy ain't mine, and neither is this song.   
Did I spell that right?  
  
Yea, I'm still alive and kicking, just perhaps the laziest Author ever.  
I've been busy getting hooked on like....twenty animes and cartoons at  
once, and it's real hard to write fics for them and Inu-Yasha, so I may  
drop Inu for a little while (don't violate to much girls, leave some for  
me) and try a few new twists and turns. Who knows, I might write ten times  
as good with these new fics. Anyway on to what very well be my last chapter  
in the songfics for a long time.  
  
Check on me in a month or so; If I haven't updated, or made a new fic by  
then, put me out of my misery.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha poked his head out the well for maybe the sixth time in two  
months. Today was the new moon, so he could walk freely amongst the  
'modern' humans. He checked that it was dusk and hurried to seek over to  
the house Kagome now lived in.  
  
Sure the quest was over. Sure, they'd agreed they should just be friends.  
That didn't mean he couldn't still just check on her from time to time.  
Right?  
  
Right.  
  
He crawled up the side of the house to Kagome's upstairs window and peered  
inside to see Kagome cradling a baby to her beast. By the smell it was a  
young male, and feeding.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Shocked by the sudden noise, Inu-Yasha lost his  
grip and fell onto his back.  
  
"Owww..." he moaned sitting up. "Hey! What's the big idea!?! I coulda been  
seriously injured!" Although he knew it wasn't true, it was something a  
normal human would say. And always when he used that excuse on Kagome, she  
would apologize.  
  
Of course, this wasn't Kagome...  
  
"Serves you right, ya Peeping Tom!!!" She yelled back, kicking him in the  
face.  
  
"YIPE!!" Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet towering overing over. "I'm no  
Peeping Tom! I'm a friend of Kagome's!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" She growled in return, crossing her arms. "Whatcha name?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" He said, proudly standing with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Huh?! YOU'RE THE ONE?!"  
  
***  
I ran into a friend of yours the other day,  
And I asked her how you'd been.  
She said 'My girl is fine just bought that house, got a job, real good  
man.'  
I told her I was glad for you, that's wonderful,  
But does she ever ask 'bout me?  
'She says she's happy with her life right now, let her go, let her be.'  
And I told myself I would  
But something in my heart just would not let you go.  
I just wanna know...  
***  
  
"One what?"  
  
"The one Kagome used to pine over!"  
  
"Pine...?" He blinked. Why would Kagome turn into a tree over him?? She  
sure didn't smell like pine. More like wildflowers and..  
  
"Yeah. At least until Hojo proposed. That's their house you know. They've  
got a son and everything. I think it turned out ok for her." She paused.  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine...I just hadn't seen her around...wondered why..." He  
shrugged.  
  
"Oh...?"  
  
***  
What if we were wrong about each other?  
What if you were really made for me?  
What if we were supposed to be together?  
Would that not mean anything?  
What if that was supposed to be my house that you go home to everyday?  
How can you be sure that things are better?  
If you can't be sure your heart ain't still here with me?  
Still wanting me.  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged.  
  
"Still care, huh?"  
  
Inu-Yasha froze, looking her in the eye. "Is it your business?"  
  
She blinked, then shrugged. "Maybe, but as a friend, I'm supposed to look  
out for Kagome. I'm not gonna let you ruin everything her and Hojo have  
worked so hard to get." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not."  
  
Inu-Yasha felt something deep in his stomach twist in an uncomfortable way.  
  
***  
Your friend asked me if there was someone special in my life that I was  
seein',  
I told her there was no one in particular,  
There's just I, myself and me.  
I told her that I dream of you quite often,  
She just cut her eyes at me,  
She said you got a home, you're very happy,  
So just stop your meddling!  
I told her that I would,  
I said things are cool, but I guess I was wrong.  
I still can't move on.  
***  
  
The light on the porch came on, and door opened. A figure stood in the  
doorway, and Inu-Yasha spun around when the scent wafted to him. He stared  
as she should in the doorway.  
  
"Inu.......Inu-Yasha...?" Kagome whispered her eyes wide, the baby still in  
her arms, now asleep.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his chest tighten, and his heart ache. She was there, right  
there. He'd never pictured her a mother, a wife, to anyone but him anyway.  
  
And it hurt, knowing she belonged to someone else.  
***  
What if we were wrong about each other?  
What if you were really made for me?  
What if we were supposed to be together?  
Would that not mean anything?  
What if that was supposed to be my house that you go home to everyday?  
How can you be sure that things are better?  
If you can't be sure your heart ain't still here with me?  
Still wanting me.  
***  
  
"INU-YASHA!!" Kagome yelled as he leaped off into darkness, disappearing  
from view.  
  
Inu-Yasha stayed close, and waited til the friend was gone and things had  
quieted down. He hopped to the side bottom floor window which overlooked a  
living room and dining room. He swallowed dryly as he watching Kagome  
cradling the baby still, setting the table one handed.  
  
He looked at the pictures lining the living room. There were lots. Pictures  
of the wedding, the baby's birth certificate, one of the father asleep on  
the couch with the baby sleeping on his chest, one of Kagome sleeping  
sitting up while the baby chewed on her hair.  
  
Pictures of her family with the baby, of him and the gang back in the  
feudal era....well, they weren't beyond the well anymore. They all had  
migrated to Kagome's time. Not him. He couldn't come. Doing so would mean  
giving up his demon self like Shippo, becoming human....  
  
But, as he looked at the pictures, he began to regret his decision, their  
decision to remain but nothing more. He began picturing himself in those  
pictures of Kagome and the baby. Him smiling proudly as his son pulled  
Miroku's hair. Him leaning over the crib, busted admiring his son. Him in  
the family photo where Kagome looked gorgeous wearing a princess-like  
kimono, while the baby was wearing a lord's robes, which were too big on  
him.  
  
He was startled by the rumbling sound of a car pulling into the driveway.  
Kagome rushed to the door to meet her husband, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
***  
Now that could be my car,  
That could be my house,  
That could be my baby boy that you're nursing.  
That could be the trash which I always take out,  
That could be the chair I love to chill in.  
That could be my food on the table at the end of the day.  
Hugs and the kisses, all the love we make.  
What the hell do you expect me to say?  
What if it's really supposed to be this way?  
What if you're really supposed to be with me?  
(Ooohhh!)  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha dug his human nails into the wood around the window, wanting  
badly to crash through the window and rip that human to shreds.  
  
But Kagome was his mate.  
  
Kagome was the human's mate. He had every right touch her, hold her, kiss  
and comfort her. He had a right to make her bear his children...  
  
Inu-Yasha barely held back a feral howl and dashed back to the well. He had  
hours for the sun to rise, but he didn't care. He'd wanted to talk to  
Kagome. But...she had a family.  
  
The thought struck him hard.  
  
She had a family alright.  
  
He just....wasn't part of it...  
  
***  
What if we were wrong about each other?  
What if you were really made for me?  
What if we were supposed to be together?  
Would that not mean anything?  
What if that was supposed to be my house that you go home to everyday?  
How can you be sure that things are better?  
If you can't be sure your heart ain't still here with me?  
Still wanting me.  
***  
  
He wasn't part of her family, simply because he'd chosen the wrong way.  
He'd chosen to stay behind, keep his pride, his power...and lose her. That  
human had simply mended the broken Kagome as she had mended a broken him.  
  
The difference was she stayed.....Inu-Yasha hadn't.  
  
If only....if only he could've made himself stay.  
  
***  
What if we were wrong about each other?  
What if you were really made for me?  
What if we were supposed to be together?  
Would that not mean anything?  
What if that was supposed to be my house that you go home to everyday?  
How can you be sure that things are better?  
If you can't be sure your heart ain't still here with me?  
Still wanting me.  
***  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha awoke with a jolt to glare at the fox kit. At least, he'd thought  
it was the fox kit...Sure the kid looked like Shippo, but the hair was  
black and there was no tail.  
  
But the scent was the same.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, since the quest is over, we're going to live with Kagome!!" The  
human Shippo yelled excitedly. Inu-Yasha blinked. This was similar to his  
dream....  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
The question startled him, the others were there, by the well. Suddenly he  
understood what someone was trying to tell him.  
  
He waited til they'd all gone in, then hopped inside. He wouldn't regret  
losing her.  
  
How could he....if he never did?  
  
***  
What if we were wrong about each other?  
What if you were really made for me?  
What if we were supposed to be together?  
Would that not mean anything?  
What if that was supposed to be my house that you go home to everyday?  
How can you be sure that things are better?  
If you can't be sure your heart ain't still here with me?  
Still wanting me.  
***  
  
"Ryu! Slow down!" Kagome called, walking after her son. Her yellow umbrella  
stood clearly in the rain, but Ryu's gray one did not.  
  
"Ryu! Honey, you're going to slip!" She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let him play." Her husband said smiling, his long bangs shading his eyes.  
"He's not going to listen anyway."  
  
"You would know. He gets it from you. Stop encouraging him!"  
  
"Why should I? You're white, and it's raining." He grinned and shoved her  
out from the umbrella.  
  
"AGH!! YOU PERVERT!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome laughed from the steps, watching Sango and Miroku  
being idiots, Shippo, sleeping nearby, and Kagome stomach ripe with  
expectance.  
  
Inu wasn't going to worry about the 'what ifs' anymore. His hands were to  
full anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
^-^ I've still got it! Whoo-hoo!! ^.~ Fluffy goodness you know you love it!  
R/R!! 


End file.
